Pokemon Lemons - Ash x Serena
by PokemonFan69
Summary: The sequel to Pokemon Lemons - Ash x Miette. Enjoy ;)


Pokemon Lemons

Ash x Serena

Serena was depressed, after catching her crush, Ash Ketchum and her rival, Miette Taylor sleeping together, she'd never been the same. She was in her mom's house making lunch when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Serena's mom, Grace said. To her surprise it was Ash. "Oh, hello Ash. What brings you here?"

"Hi Ms. Amherst, I've come to see Serena. Is she in? Ash greeted. The raven haired boy was wearing a dark blue hoodie and his favourite pair of jeans and of course, a yellow Pikachu rested on his head.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen, have fun now!" Grace said as she shut the door and Ash stepped in.

"Ash!?" Serena exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to say hi, it's been so long since we've seen each other" Ash said. Serena blushed. Pikachu, wanting to avoid the awkward conversation, walked off and slept on the sofa in the lounge.

"Uh, do you want anything?" she asked politely.

"A glass of water please, it's been a long journey here" Ash answered. As Serena grabbed a glass and filled it up, something struck her mind.

"_Did Ash come all that way for me, maybe he does like me?" Serena thought. "God, what I am thinking." _She gave the glass to Ash and she pulled up a stool, facing the kitchen worktop. Ash took the stool next to her.

"Cheers Serena" smiled Ash. Just then, Grace came in to the room.

"Ok guys, I'm just popping out for a bit. I'm getting a coffee with Caroline." She said

"Bye mom"

"Cya Ms. Amherst"

As Grace left, Serena turned to Ash and said,

"So, Ash…"

"Look Serena, I'm sorry about what happened between me and Miette" He interrupted. Serena let out a weak smile.

"That's alright. Are you still with her?" she asked.

"OH, yes" he exclaimed as he thought of her tight pussy. "Oh, sorry" he realised his mistake. "You know what Serena? I'm gonna make it up to you, just the way I'll think you'll like it." He put his arms round Serena's waist and was about to start kissing her when.

"Ash? What about Miette"

"What about her?" Ash smirked as he began kissing. Serena was turned on by the prospect of Ash cheating on Miette for her and besides, Ash Ketchum, her lifelong crush was making-out with her. She wrapped her arms around Ash's stomach and began to kiss back. She felt a tingle as her soft lips pressed against Ash's.

"Mmmmm, you taste nice, even better than Miette" Ash moaned as they broke away for breath.

"Never mind Miette" Serena whispered as she locked her lips against Ash's. Ash himself gave Serena's ass a couple quick squeezes before re-joining the kiss. Serena opened her mouth to let Ash explore, she let out a few short moans as their tongues touched. Ash removed his hands from Serena's arse and moved them up her body until they arrived at her boobs. He began to massage them as their kiss broke again. Serena squealed with excitement as she felt him squeeze her tits hard. She pinched herself just in case it was another wet dream.

"Oh fuck, fuck" Serena cried. "Ash, follow me, NOW." and she grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him upstairs into her bedroom. She shut the door, so that Braixen and Pikachu couldn't come in

"_I am one lucky guy" Ash thought as Serena pushed him onto her bed._ They continued to passionately French-kiss for about 3 minutes, until Serena found her hands pulling off Ash's jeans. Ash's dick twitch as Serena gasped at the length of it from beneath his underpants.

"Is it big enough for you" he asked. Serena nodded, her mouth wide open. They both sat up on the bed, Ash then lifted off Serena's cute Poliwag hoodie, revealing her slim figure, and he unclipped her light red bra and her delicate DD sized breasts bounced out. Ash considered why he ever chose Miette over her.

"Fuckin' hell Serena, your tits are huge!" Ash exclaimed. Serena flushed.

"You can feel them if you like" she offered. Serena felt good as he caressed her boobs with his warm hands. Serena had definitely grown up from the girl he used to know. "Mmm" she moaned. After a while, Ash helped Serena lift off her skirt and a pair of tight panties with a Sylveon pattern appeared.

"You're so cute" Ash smiled as he saw her face turn red.

"Hey, no fair!" Serena said, Ash looked confused "I'm almost naked, you're almost dressed!"

"Go ahead" Ash winked as Serena began to lift his hoodie and shirt off, revealing his toned body. Yes he LOVED food, but somehow, he always managed to stay in shape. This is one of the many reasons why she loved him. Ash loved Serena's slim body, her big ass, her cute dimples, her godly sized tits, every part of her was perfect. She was pretty, he had thought that ever since they re-met in Kalos, a few years ago. He was surprised that she had never had a boyfriend or ever had sex.

"Hey Ashyy, can I take these off" Serena asked, putting her hands on Ash's underpants.

"Of course babe" he replied. Serena tingled as Ash uttered those words, she yanked off his black boxer shorts and his seven inch cock was now in show. She gaped again at the size of it. This was the first penis she had ever seen in her life. She got curious and began to pump Ash's manhood, up and down, up and down.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked. Ash nodded.

"OH, Serena that is good, mmmoOOo" Ash groaned. She began to pump faster, and faster and Ash began to moan louder and louder. This was the best wank he'd ever had, and it wasn't even by him, it was by a newbie. A sexy newbie at that. Serena herself was having fun, she had only ever dreamed of this before, plus she never realized what enjoyment playing with someone's penis would be. Her breasts jiggled as she began to go even faster.

"Serena I'm gonna cum…"

"Fuck, what do I do!?" Serena asked, she never got an answer, as Ash squirted his load all over her mouth and face.

"Sorry" Ash apologized.

"That's…all right" Serena panted as she licked her lips.

"Got any condoms?"

"I think so" and with that Serena ran out the room. She was careful not to bump into Braixen. She looked through all the drawers in her mom's room. Nothing. "Fuck" Meanwhile to keep himself hard and horny, he used Serena's bra to wank off with. AT LAST! Serena found a new box of condoms at the pack of the bathroom drawers. She ran out of the bathroom, tiptoed along the hallway, as to not wake Pikachu up, and burst into her bedroom, where she saw Ash just finishing up his wank. "I got some!" she cried, showing the red box to his crush.

"Thin feel, nice!" Ash said, reading the words on the packet. Ash then ripped off her panties and her hairless vagina was now on show.

"Can I put it on? Pretty please?" Serena pleaded. Ash nodded, a girl had never been so enthusiastic about sex with him before. She struggled to fit it around his dick, which Ash found cute.

"At LAST!" Serena said with annoyance, as she managed to fit the condom on Ash's seven inch wonder.

"You ready Serena babe?"

"Mmmm-hmmm" she replied. "Just be careful on me please, it's my first time"

"I know babe, I'll be careful." he said, reassuring her. Serena spread her legs, so her vagina was as open as possible. Warily, he aligned his cock with Serena's vagina and dipped it in, just a tiny bit. A tear rolled down her cheek as Ash went in deeper. He pulled out immediately.

"We don't have to do this Serena if it hurts you" Ash said with great concern. Another reason why Serena loved him, he was so caring and companionate about everyone he loved.

"No, Ash, that felt good, I'm ready for you. For real this time" she said and she closed her eyes waiting for the bliss. Ash thrusted his member into Serena's tight pussy. Serena screamed as Ash took her virginity.

"oooOhOOOO" Serena whimpered as she felt Ash's warn cock touch her walls.

"Fucking hell Serena, you're the tightest I've ever had. OH GOD" Ash said in a hush tone. Serena went a deep shade of red.

"DEEPER ASH, DEEPER" she bellowed.

"You're the boss!" Ash winked and he dipped his cock in deeper and deeper.

"AHAHOAAAAHH GOD ASH FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Serena yelled as she ran her hands through his dark hair.

"OH, OHHHH MMMMMMMMM" Ash screamed. Finally Ash pushed his cock in deeper and hit Serena's G spot, causing both of them to orgasm and let out a huge amount of semen, onto the bed and each other. "Fuck me Serena" Ash panted. Serena, feeling ready for another round, started to grind on Ash's dick.

"MMMMMMM SO WARM OWO!" she exploded as she felt his penis enter her clit. Ash, at this point had no breath and no words. She had never met a girl so horny and so tight, it was like he was in heaven.

"That's it Serena, keep on going, yes GOD that's it MMMmmMM" he encouraged, finally being able to speak. Serena began bounce up and down on his rod, her tits jiggling again, Ash grabbed them, making Serena let out a soft moan. He began to massage them and pinch her nipples.

"Oh yeah, Ashyy, give it to me baby!" Ash had finally hit his climax and came all over Serena. Not long after Serena had hers. They lay down on the bed together, panting and wheezing.

"Fuck, I love you Serena"

"Love you too Ashyy"

At last, both of the lovers regained their energy.

"Wanna try and stick it in my arse?" Serena asked, feeling a bit experimental, referring to Ash's dick.

"Why not" he replied. Serena got in a doggy pose, on all fours. Ash held one of her hands and spread her ass cheeks. "Ready? This might ache a bit"

"I've never been more ready for you Ash" she cooed. Ash's manhood slowly began to enter Serena's anus, she let out a light scream at first, but she soon found her enjoying herself. "FUCK FUCK ASH, ASSSHHHH! HARDER, DEEPER!" she yawped at the top of her lungs.

"OOOOOOHHHH SHIT SERENA, FUCKKK!" Ash squalled. He screamed again as he felt his dick tighten against the walls of her asshole. This was bliss. He went in deeper.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Serena bellowed. She didn't care if anybody heard, she was in bliss herself. Ash pulled at her beautiful blonde hair as he went even deeper. At last, he couldn't take anymore, he pulled out, with a loud squelch and orgasamed, letting all his juices out on Serena's ass. She quickly turned around, to catch some in her mouth.

"I want you to cum, one more time. Please? For Ashyy? Ash asked in a sexy tone.

"Anything for you" she kissed Ash on the cheek and put her pussy on show. Ash placed four fingers around her clit and began to rub in little circle patterns. "SHIT" Ash slipped in a finger in her insides and Serena whimpered. "Oh fuck Ash, I think I'm gonna cum" she whispered. Ash stuck his tongue in her pussy and let the cum drip on his face and mouth. The pair had finally reached their max.

"Thanks Serena"

"No, thank you"

"I love you Serena"

"I love you too Ashyy" and she planted a kiss on his nose. "Come on, let's get some rest. She opened the bed sheets and they both climbed in. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared their final kiss for that afternoon.


End file.
